


Flesh

by Forthebuns



Series: Passionfruit [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, He sticks his hand in the cookie jar, Lingerie, Minato is mentioned in passing, Other, all up in the cookie jar, and he’ll never appear again, disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthebuns/pseuds/Forthebuns
Summary: “...what’s the third thing?” They ask begrudgingly, watching him move closer with a smirk curling across his face.“Move over.”





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveloveguilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloveguilty/gifts).



> Alternative title is Weekends; Im pumping these lil ficlet oneshots bc idk how to write multi chapter things.

Jiraiya trudges into his apartment, weary from enduring six full hours of class back to back, a headache trying to bloom at the back of his skull. It’s what he gets for planning not only a morning course but also making sure it’s dense, text heavy shit like history and linguistic theory, thinking he could handle it. Wrong, even after sticking to this schedule for 2 months, he’s grateful and ready to drop dead for the next three days of a nice long weekend. He leaves everything by the door in a heap, pretending he’ll remember to clean it up later. The goal right now is making it to his goddamn bed and not moving for at least the next twenty four hours.

 

He unceremoniously kicks open his door, greeted by organized mess and a possibly unhealthy amount of frog shaped items. And his bed, an absolute disaster of mismatch comforters, sheets and between five to ten Keroro- yeah, like the show- stuffed frogs. He could wax poetic about how beautifully inviting it is.

 

He’s pulling his hair, unruly and coiling from humidity up into a half ponytail when he hears…..something? Almost like a sigh, but he tiredly chalks it up to the wind, remembering he leaves his window cracked open behind the curtains since the signs of fall started to appear. Jiraiya wonders if he should eat the rest of the curry rice he made at 2am on the edge of a study bender, it probably won’t taste as good as it did then because he’s not as desperate but-

 

Out of the corner of his eye, a plush moves. Jiraiya goes stock still, unsure if hes really that fucking exhausted or-

 

It moves  _ again _ , he can see it and he lets out a weak croak because he fucking told Minato this hellhole was haunted but no, he wanted to move in anyways because he’s a frugal son of a bitch. Something black and ungodly terrifying starts to emerge from between the covers and yeah, no, he’s going to die here in his fucking sleep clothes because who wears real clothes to school? Not his dumbass apparently and management is gonna find his corpse and they’re gonna laugh because they hate his guts too.

 

God, he thinks at the end of his downward spiral, what a shitty series of last thoughts to have.

  
  


At the end of the spiral however wasn’t death at all, fear turning into confusion then shock, because among the frogs wasn’t a demon out for blood.

 

It was a goddamn snake.

 

“...oh..you’re back.” Orochimaru says, voice sleep heavy and nonchalant like they didn’t just give Jiraiya a heart attack. 

 

“....y….h...what…????” Jiraiya struggles to find his words as Oro runs a hand thru their bedhead before stretching their arms above their head, making a little noise that distracted Jiraiya because okay, it was kinda hot. Until their bones started cracking. Hm.

 

“Wh..how long have you been here? When did you come in?  _ How _ did you even get in? Did you threaten Minato again?” He rattles off, talking with his hands flying everywhere, part in exasperation and part because he just talks that way. When he’s done, Oro simply shrugs, not processing a goddamn thing he just said. He sighs in defeat, turning to kick his door closed

 

“....You didn’t see my shoes and bag at the door? Or did you drop all your things on top of them like last time?” 

 

“No comment.” he says simply, receiving a knowing smile. 

 

“I got here maybe two hours ago. I didn’t bully your...roommate. I just persuaded him to let me in.” They’re pulling their hair back and out of their face again, Jiraiya noticing the slight redness under their eyes and spreading from cheek to cheek. Not blush, just a rare no makeup day. Well, not so rare anymore, it’s become a regular sight since they started dating almost a year ago.

 

“Is that why he isn’t here right now?” 

 

“No comment.” They repeat mockingly, pulling the hem of their sweater up and over their head, flinging it at Jiraiya. He catches it of course, completely used to their spontaneous need to strip off their own clothing and replace it with his. Maybe it’s a snake thing. 

 

“Since you’d prefer to interrogate me over how I thoughtfully placed myself in your bed instead of taking the initiative to come and warm me up, you can stay right over there in the corner and think about missed opportunities.” A long skirt hits him in the face next, Black in contrast with the thick lavender sweater from earlier and Jiraiya realizes too late, yet again, that this is their very weird but no less exciting version of flirting. 

 

“No, wait, ok….Three things,first of all!” He starts, dropping their clothes to use his hands to really makes his points as well as distract himself from the red lace and sheer cream mesh set they decided to wear today. He tries to remind himself they don’t wear this to show off, they wear it because they can and whatever happens, happens. And knowing Jiraiya as well as they do, something always fucking happens.

 

He  _ tries _ to distract himself and it doesn’t work because he’s busy wondering how those little hearts got in the lining and how they glitter and- yknow what, maybe a closer look wouldn’t be too b-

 

“This is my room, and you can’t boss me around in it.” He chokes out as they roll over to the edge of the bed to fish for something on his floor after snorting at his first point. Jiraiya sees that mesh leaves  _ very _ little to the imagination and Oro should be barred from wearing or even owning a pair of thigh highs for the rest of their life. They sit up after a moment, unclasping the bra and flinging it behind themselves in a movement so fluid and precisely aimed it kills Jiraiya instantly, before pulling his dark green hoodie over their head to lay back on the bed.

 

“Second,” he recovers, inspecting the piece of lingerie that landed squarely on his face and finds that not only can he can see completely through it but the hearts are actually embroidered all over and wow, that’s really fucking cute. He promises to remember to not destroy this set in the future “You can always let me know when you’re lonely and wanna come over.”

 

Orochimaru’s smug look evaporates, Jiraiya almost missing the quick expression of embarrassment before it becomes mild annoyance, taking it out on an innocent Keroro under their arm by strangling it. Their eyes roll then dart away in one motion, lips drawing up into a frown because they can’t deny that one as well right now, coming off the cusp of sleep.

 

It’s a goddamn pout and Jiraiya takes his chance to grin at them, easily finding them out.

 

“...what’s the third thing?” They ask begrudgingly, watching him move closer with a smirk curling across his face.

 

“Move over.”

 

“Make me.” Oro quickly regretted their words when nearly two hundred pounds of idiot fall on top of them, pinning them into the soft sheets. If this was anywhere else, they’d be partially crushed and actively fighting him off. But Oro just relaxes into his radiator like warmth because they’re still tired and, embarrassingly enough, want to be held.

 

Though, Jiraiya's definition of holding someone isn’t as innocent as Oro makes it sound. ‘Holding’ consists of what ever clothing of his they’re wearing being hiked up to damn near chest level, a curious hand finding their way up the back of their thigh to find the curve of their ass.

 

“I thought you were tired.” The words are mumbled as a second hand runs up their back as well, the weight of Jiraiya's head pressing into their chest and it makes Oro feel...

 

“I am tired,” It makes Oro feels  _ many _ things when his voice rumbles into their chest like that, swallowing hard. “That doesn’t mean I can’t get to know you again” They can hear the smile in his voice and when his hands tighten, curl, and nails press into their skin in two places, Oro can’t help but melt. His stupidly warm and inviting hands and obnoxiously poetic words do this every damn time. Every time.

 

“Ah-,” they start but never finish, being kissed senselessly to the stars and his hands start moving again, curling from their back up to their chest to toy with the soft flesh, moving between their legs to roughly press and rub through the mesh and lace. He’s eating up every sound they make as their legs fall open, back arching into the touch and….As soon as it starts, it ends. Jiraiya pulls away, licking his lips and moving to flop face first next to Oro with a content huff, leaving them to stare at the ceiling disheveled and shocked. Well, not before he nicely hooked a finger into the elastic of the very nice, very see thru lingerie, pulled back and let go, resulting in a satisfying snap against Oro’s hip. The yelp that followed was kind of satisfying too. 

 

“I….hate you.” “Mhm.” He drapes an arm over their shoulders and neck gently after taking quick, sharper than usual jab from them in his shoulder in retaliation. It’s far from a truly angry reaction,instead being a habit they both revived from childhood, but Jiraiya still insists on pulling himself closer to nuzzle the side of their face to console the sting of their ego and skin.

 

“Don’t ever call me a tease again, you’re god awful.” They finally pull themselves together after a few quiet sighs, pulling the hoodie down to their thighs again and crossing their arms indignantly.

 

“I’ll make it up to you, promise..” A hand smooths back their dark hair before dropping above their head again, the words whispered into their ear. It’s soft and sweet and melts Oro even further, their hands slowly come up to rest on the arm currently keeping them close.

 

“I can’t stay the night this time.” 

 

“....Eh?” Jiraiya turns his head to look at them, suddenly a lot more awake “Why not?”

 

“Term paper.”

 

“The one you’ve been working on for a month? And it’s not even due till /next/ month???”

 

“I don’t wait until the last minute.” They turn to look at him pointedly

 

“You told me it’s only /three/ pages. What else are you gonna shove into it?” He sighs “You can’t take one day off? Or four?” His suggestions are sheepish

 

“I know you just want me to spend the three day weekend with you, it’s very transparent.”

 

“And what’s wrong with that? I mean, you can even do your work here if you really want…”

 

“You’re a terrible liar.”

 

“And you’re killing me……” their eyes roll at his whining

 

“I’ll be here next week, like always. I can stay then.”

 

“That’s seven days from now.” His voice is muffled as he ground his face into the pillows, groaning.

 

“You’ll be okay” they’re nonchalant but it’s not like they want to leave either. They mull over their thoughts and decisions, ignoring Jiraiya's ongoing brooding next to them.

 

“You could always come home with me.” It’s a nice thought, having someone waiting for them in bed for a change.

 

“We can’t fuck if Tsunade’s there.” He shoots them down instantly, remembering the last time Tsunade returned to the apartment she shared with Oro and nearly cracked half his ribs because...of...less than appropriate activities that were occurring.

 

“...........Shut up and go to sleep already.” Their nails dig into his bicep in slight annoyance at his gutter bound ideas before letting go, not wanting to dwell on this any longer. Comfortable silence takes over, the only occasional sounds of wind and far off street traffic coming from the window. Oro actually prefers coming to see him because of how much quieter it is in comparison to their apartment which is much closer to the city. And because Jiraiya's ditzy roommate tends to disappear every time Oro shows up, which they maintain they don’t have a hand in and it’s purely coincidence.

 

They turn their head to watch him sleep, his cheek squished into part of a pillow and an unfortunately placed frog. If someone were to tell them a year ago that this is where they were going to end up, and not stuck in a vicious cycle of pining and obliviousness, Oro isn’t quite sure if they would believe it. But here they both are, as hard headed and oblivious as ever but….together.

 

…..Oro counted at least 6 split ends in the hair that curled around his face. They’re going to scold him when he wakes up because it took months and a ridiculous amount of product to get it back to its natural, non fried to shit state and they’re not going to let him slack now. But much needed sleep weighed them down as well, forgetting about it in favor of drifting off.

 

For now.

  
  


(Its late, the sun long gone when Jiraiya's kissing them awake, obviously indulging himself despite keeping gentle and chaste. They register him saying something about it being the last train and being walked to the station. Oro quietly suggests that they don’t  _ have _ to go home today and that they brought most of their work with them anyways and something came up instead and a rolling list of excuses to not say they would rather stay here and be warm and content and not move for the next four days. Jiraiya's shit eating grin finally appears as he asks what exactly came up, already knowing the answer as he keeps them close. And completely uninhibited by sleep, they answer honestly: “You”

  
  


“And those split ends of yours.”)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on my bullshit. I’ll actually update these. I also still don’t know what proper punctuation or syntax is.


End file.
